


post-ragnorak

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clones, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lives. And lives to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-ragnorak

In the end,

After the end,

I am just another fallen god

 

Just another

Just the same

 

Does it count, to be lonely?

When worlds are dead around you

And the only company is yourself,

Does it count?

 

In the end,

When it’s over

In the end,

I am all

 

And I am none.


End file.
